psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Spaceflight
Spaceflight is undertaken by astronauts in spacecraft and poses a number of psychological challenges which have been investigated by psychologists. Psychological effects of spaceflight , provide data on the long-term effects of space on the human body.]] The psychological effects of living in space have not been clearly analyzed but analogies on Earth do exist, such as Arctic research stations and submarines. The enormous stress on the crew, coupled with the body adapting to other environmental changes, can result in anxiety, insomnia and depression. According to current data , however, astronauts and cosmonauts seem extremely resilient to psychological stresses. Interpersonal issues can have an enormous influence on a human's well-being and yet little research has been undertaken to examine the relevant crew-selection procedures. The Mars Arctic Research Station and Mars Desert Research Station have examined the influence of different crew selection procedures for living in a completely isolated environment and may provide important data for planning future spaceflights. There has been considerable evidence that psychosocial stressors are among the most important impediments to optimal crew morale and performance. Cosmonaut Valery Ryumin, twice Hero of the Soviet Union, wrote in his journal during a particularly difficult period on board the Salyut 6 space station: “All the conditions necessary for murder are met if you shut two men in a cabin measuring 18 feet by 20 and leave them together for two months.” NASA's interest in psychological stress caused by space travel, initially studied when their manned missions began, was rekindled when astronauts joined cosmonauts on the Russian space station Mir. Common sources of stress in early American missions included maintaining high performance while under public scrutiny, as well as isolation from peers and family. On the ISS, the latter is still often a cause of stress, such as when NASA Astronaut Daniel Tani's mother died in a car accident, and when Michael Fincke was forced to miss the birth of his second child. The amount and quality of sleep experienced in space is poor due to highly variable light and dark cycles on flight decks and poor illumination during daytime hours in the space craft. Even the habit of looking out of the window before retiring can send the wrong messages to the brain, resulting in poor sleep patterns. These disturbances in circadian rhythm have profound effects on the neurobehavioural responses of crew and aggravate the psychological stresses they already experience (see Fatigue and sleep loss during spaceflight for more information). Sleep is disturbed on the ISS regularly due to mission demands, such as the scheduling of incoming or departing space vehicles. Sound levels in the station are unavoidably high because the atmosphere is unable to thermosyphon; fans are required at all times to allow processing of the atmosphere, which would stagnate in the freefall (zero-g) environment. Fifty percent of space shuttle astronauts take sleeping pills and still get two hours or less of sleep. NASA is researching two areas which may provide the keys to a better night’s sleep, as improved sleep decreases fatigue and increases daytime productivity. A variety of methods for combating this phenomenon are constantly under discussion. A study of the longest spaceflight concluded that the first three weeks represent a critical period where attention is adversely affected because of the demand to adjust to the extreme change of environment. While Skylab's three crews remained in space 1, 2, and 3 months respectively, long-term crews on Salyut 6, Salyut 7, and the ISS remain about 5–6 months, while MIR expeditions often lasted longer. The ISS working environment includes further stress caused by living and working in cramped conditions with people from very different cultures who speak different languages. First generation space stations had crews who spoke a single language, while 2nd and 3rd generation stations have a crew from many cultures who speak many languages. The ISS is unique because visitors are not classed automatically into 'host' or 'guest' categories as with previous stations and spacecraft, and may not suffer from feelings of isolation in the same way. Crew members with a military pilot background and those with an academic science background or teachers and politicians may have problems understanding each other’s jargon and worldview. During long missions, astronauts are isolated and confined into small spaces. Depression, cabin fever and other psychological problems may impact the crew's safety and mission success. Astronauts may not be able to quickly return to Earth or receive medical supplies, equipment or personnel if a medical emergency occurs. The astronauts may have to rely for long periods on their limited existing resources and medical advice from the ground. Cognitive effect of spaceflight Effects of microgravity Group dynamics and leadership in spaceflight Spacesickness Animals in space Before humans went into space, several animals were launched into space, including numerous non-human primates, so that scientists could investigate the biological effects of space travel. The United States launched flights containing primate cargo primarily between 1948-1961 with one flight in 1969 and one in 1985. France launched two monkey-carrying flights in 1967. The Soviet Union and Russia launched monkeys between 1983 and 1996. Most primates were anesthetized before lift-off. Overall thirty-two monkeys flew in the space program; none flew more than once. Numerous back-up monkeys also went through the programs but never flew. Monkeys and apes from several species were used, including rhesus monkeys, cynomolgus monkeys, squirrel monkeys, pig-tailed macaques, and chimpanzees. See also *Acceleration effects *Challenger disaster *Decompression effects *Gravitational effects *Monkeys and apes in space *Oxygen toxicity *Spaceflight - animal studies *Weightlessness References Further reading Books *Bechtel, R. B. (2002). On to Mars! Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Berenson, P. J., & Robertson, W. G. (1973). Temperature. Oxford, England: Nasa Scientific & Technical Informa. *Berry, C. A. (1973). Weightlessness. Oxford, England: Nasa Scientific & Technical Informa. *Billings, C. E. (1973). Atmosphere. Oxford, England: Nasa Scientific & Technical Informa. *Czerwinski, B. S. (1991). Feminine hygiene considerations for the space environment. Washington, DC: Hemisphere Publishing Corp. *Fischhoff, B. (1987). Decision making--aided and unaided. Washington, DC: National Research Council. *Graybiel, A. (1973). The vestibular system. Oxford, England: Nasa Scientific & Technical Informa. *Grusky, O. (1987). Discussion: Conflict and stress in the space station. Washington, DC: National Research Council. *Harrison, A. A. (2001). Spacefaring: The human dimension. Berkeley, CA: University of California Press. *Hayes, P. J. (1987). Change in human-computer interfaces on the space station: Why it needs to happen and how to plan for it. Washington, DC: National Research Council. *Hodge, D. C., & Garinther, G. R. (1973). Noise and blast. Oxford, England: Nasa Scientific & Technical Informa. *Hunt, S. R. (1987). Human engineering for space. Oxford, England: John Wiley & Sons. *Khrunov, E. V., Khatshaturjanz, L. S., Popov, V. A., & Ivanov, V. P. (1974). Human operator in cosmic flight: (1974) Human operator in cosmic flight Oxford, England: Mashinostroehie. *MacEwen, J. D. (1973). Toxicology. Oxford, England: Nasa Scientific & Technical Informa. *Michener, H. A. (1987). Control, conflict, and crisis management in the Space Station's social system (year 2000). Washington, DC: National Research Council. *Nickerson, R. S. (1987). Productivity in the space station. Washington, DC: National Research Council. *Parker, J. F., & Every, M. G. (1972). Habitability issues in long-duration undersea and space missions. Oxford, England: Biotechnology. *Parker, J. F., & West, V. R. (1973). Bioastronautics data book. (2nd ed.). Oxford, England: Nasa Scientific & Technical Informa. *Polson, P. G. (1987). Cognitive factors in the design and development of software in the Space Station. Washington, DC: National Research Council. *Stuster, J. (1996). Bold endeavors: Lessons from polar and space exploration. Annapolis, MD: Naval Institute Press. *Taylor, J. H. (1973). Vision. Oxford, England: Nasa Scientific & Technical Informa. *Young, L. R. (1973). Human control capabilities. Oxford, England: Nasa Scientific & Technical Informa. Papers *Aamodt, S. (1998). Neurolab launches the decade of the brain into space: Nature Neuroscience Vol 1(1) May 1998, 10-12. *Alyakrinsky, B. S. (1989). Desynchronization in space flight: Kosmicheskaya Biologiya i Aviakosmicheskaya Meditsina Vol 23(5) Sep-Oct 1989, 4-8. *Argyle, E. (1967). Optical Environment in Gemini Space Flights: Science 155(3760) 1967, 354. *Bacal, K., Billica, R., & Bishop, S. (2003). Neurovestibular symptoms following space flight: Journal of Vestibular Research: Equilibrium & Orientation Vol 13(2-3) 2003, 93-102. *Benke, T., Koserenko, O., Watson, N. V., & Gerstenbrand, F. (1993). Space and cognition: The measurement of behavioral functions during a 6-day space mission: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 64(5) May 1993, 376-379. *Beregovoi, G. T., Krylova, N. V., Soloveva, I. B., & Shibanov, G. P. (1974). Assessing the effectiveness of human performance in space flight: Voprosy Psychologii No 4 Jul-Aug 1974, 3-9. *Beregovoi, G. T., Popov, V. A., & Shustikov, V. S. (1988). Research in the field of space psychology: Soviet Journal of Psychiatry & Psychology Today Vol 1(1) 1988, 170-181. *Berger, M., Mescheriakov, S., Molokanov, E., Lechner-Steinleiter, S., Seguer, N., & Kozlovskaya, I. (1997). Pointing arm movements in short- and long-term spaceflights: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 68(9, Sect 1, Suppl) Sep 1997, 781-787. *Black, F. O., Paloski, W. H., Reschke, M. F., Igarashi, M., Guedry, F., & Anderson, D. J. (1999). Disruption of postural readaptation by inertial stimuli following space flight: Journal of Vestibular Research: Equilibrium & Orientation Vol 9(5) 1999, 369-378. *Blume Novak, J. (2000). Summary of current issues regarding space flight habitability: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 71(9,Sect2,Suppl) Sep 2000, A131-A132. *Bock, O. (1998). Problems of sensorimotor coordination in weightlessness: Brain Research Reviews Vol 28(1-2) Nov 1998, 155-160. *Bock, O., Fowler, B., & Comfort, D. (2001). Human sensorimotor coordination during spaceflight: An analysis of pointing and tracking responses during the "Neurolab" Space Shuttle mission: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 72(10) Oct 2001, 877-883. *Bogatova, R. I., Shlykova, L. V., Salnitsky, V. P., & Wikman, G. (1997). Evaluation of the effect of a single dose of a phytoadaptogen on human work ability during prolonged isolation: Aviakosmicheskaya i Ecologicheskaya Meditsina Vol 31(4) 1997, 51-54. *Boyd, K. (2001). Psychological, emotional studies of Mir Space Station missions show Russians fared better than Americans: Journal of Human Performance in Extreme Environments Vol 5(2) Jun 2001, 96-97. *Brady, J. V. (2005). Behavioral Health: The Propaedeutic Requirement: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 76(6,Sect2,Suppl) Jun 2005, B13-B24. *Brady, J. V. (2007). Behavior analysis in the space age: The Behavior Analyst Today Vol 8(4) 2007, 398-407. *Brook, D. W. (2007). Review of Space psychology and psychiatry: International Journal of Group Psychotherapy Vol 57(4) Oct 2007, 556-559. *Brozek, J. (1971). Review of Human Circadian Rhythms: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 16 (7), Jul, 1971. *Brubakk, A. O. (2000). Man in extreme environments: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 71(9,Sect2,Suppl) Sep 2000, A126-A130. *Buchanan, P. (1984). Controlled ecological life support systems for space habitats: Japanese Journal of Aerospace & Environmental Medicine Vol 21(3-4) Dec 1984, 70-74. *Buggie, S. E. (1969). Probability tracking of a linear periodic reinforcement schedule: Psychonomic Science Vol 15(6) 1969, 318-319. *Byerly, D. L., Byerly, K. A., Sognier, M. A., & Squires, W. G. (2003). Prediction of muscle performance during dynamic repetitive movement: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 74(1) Jan 2003, 69-72. *Billica, R. D., Simmons, S. C., Mathes, K. L., McKinley, B. A., Chuang, C. C., Wear, M. L., et al. (1996). Perception of the medical risk of spaceflight: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 67(5) May 1996, 467-473. *Casler, J. G., & Cook, J. R. (2003). Work design and analysis for space-based manufacturing: A case analysis of initial design issues: Ergonomics Vol 46(1-3) Jan 2003, 141-152. *Ceausu, V., Miasnikov, P. O., & Kozerenko, O. P. (1982). The psychic activity during space flight: Revista de Psihologie Vol 28(3) 1982, 217-235. *Ceausu, V., Miasnikov, V. I., & Kozerenko, O. P. (1982). The psychic activity under conditions of space flight: Revue Roumaine des Sciences Sociales - Serie de Psychologie Vol 26(2) Jul-Dec 1982, 101-118. *Caldwell, B. S. (2000). Information and communication technology needs for distributed communication and coordination during expedition-class spaceflight: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 71(9,Sect2,Suppl) Sep 2000, A6-A10. *Caldwell, B. S. (2005). Multi-Team Dynamics and Distributed Expertise in Mission Operations: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 76(6,Sect2,Suppl) Jun 2005, B145-B153. *Caldwell, B. S. (2006). Group Performance and Space Flight Teams. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Carter, J. A., Buckey, J. C., Greenhalgh, L., Holland, A. W., & Hegel, M. T. (2005). An Interactive Media Program for Managing Psychosocial Problems on Long-Duration Spaceflights: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 76(6,Sect2,Suppl) Jun 2005, B213-B223. *Casler, J. G., & Cook, J. R. (1999). Cognitive performance in space and analogous environments: International Journal of Cognitive Ergonomics Vol 3(4) 1999, 351-372. *Chiles, W. D., Alluisi, E. A., & Adams, O. S. (1968). Work Schedules and Performance During Confinement: Human Factors 10(2) 1968, 143-196. *Christensen, J. M., & Talbot, J. M. (1986). A review of the psychological aspects of space flight: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 57(3) Mar 1986, 203-212. *Clarke, A. H., Teiwes, W., & Scherer, H. (1993). Evaluation of the torsional VOR in weightlessness: Journal of Vestibular Research: Equilibrium & Orientation Vol 3(3) Fal 1993, 207-218. *Clement, G. (1998). Alteration of eye movements and motion perception in microgravity: Brain Research Reviews Vol 28(1-2) Nov 1998, 161-172. *Clement, G., Andre-Deshays, C., & Lathan, C. E. (1989). Effects of gravitoinertial force variations on vertical gaze direction during oculomotor reflexes and visual fixation: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 60(12) Dec 1989, 1194-1198. *Clement, G., Berthoz, A., & Lestienne, F. (1987). Adaptive changes in perception of body orientation and mental image rotation in microgravity: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 58(9, Sect 2) Sep 1987, 159-163. *Clement, G., Denise, P., Reschke, M. F., & Wood, S. J. Human ocular counter-rolling and roll tilt perception during off-vertical axis rotation after spaceflight: Journal of Vestibular Research: Equilibrium & Orientation Vol 17(5-6) , 209-215. *Cohen, M. M. (2000). Perception of facial features and face-to-face communications in space: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 71(9,Sect2,Suppl) Sep 2000, A51-A57. *Cohen, S. I. (1986). Measurement of human adaptation to stressful environments--revisiting a 1958 presentation to the American Rocket Society--revising the stress model to a biopsychosocial systems model: American Journal of Social Psychiatry Vol 6(3) Sum 1986, 175-182. *Collins, D. L. (2003). Psychological Issues Relevant to Astronaut Selection For Long-Duration Space Flight: A Review of the Literature: Journal of Human Performance in Extreme Environments Vol 7(1) Spr 2003, 43-67. *Connors, M. M., Harrison, A. A., & Akins, F. R. (1986). Psychology and the resurgent space program: American Psychologist Vol 41(8) Aug 1986, 906-913. *Connors, M. M., Harrison, A. A., & Summit, J. (1994). Crew systems: Integrating human and technical subsystems for the exploration of space: Behavioral Science Vol 39(3) Jul 1994, 183-212. *Convertino, V. A. (1996). Exercise as a countermeasure for physiological adaptation to prolonged spaceflight: Medicine & Science in Sports & Exercise Vol 28(8) Aug 1996, 999-1014. *Cook, K. S. (1987). Social stress, computer-mediated communication systems, and human productivity in space stations: A research agenda. Washington, DC: National Research Council. *Correia, M. J. (1998). Neuronal plasticity: Adaptation and readaptation to the environment of space: Brain Research Reviews Vol 28(1-2) Nov 1998, 61-65. *Coste, O., Van Beers, P., Bogdan, A., & Touitou, Y. (2007). Human Immune Circadian System in Prolonged Mild Hypoxia during Simulated Flights: Chronobiology International Vol 24(1) Feb 2007, 87-98. *Crouch, G. I., Devinney, T. M., Louviere, J. J., & Islam, T. (2009). Modelling consumer choice behaviour in space tourism: Tourism Management Vol 30(3) Jun 2009, 441-454. *Cuevas, H. M. (2003). Mitigating the Negative Effects of Stress in Space Flight: A Transactional Approach: Journal of Human Performance in Extreme Environments Vol 7(2) Fal-Win 2003, 69-77. *Darley, J. M. (1987). Psychologists in Space: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 32 (6), Jun, 1987. *Davis, J. R. (1999). Medical issues for a mission to Mars: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 70(2) Feb 1999, 162-168. *Davis, J. R., Vanderploeg, J. M., Santy, P. A., Jennings, R. T., & et al. (1988). Space motion sickness during 24 flights of the Space Shuttle: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 59(12) Dec 1988, 1185-1189. *Diamond, S. G., & Markham, C. H. (1991). Prediction of space motion sickness susceptibility by disconjugate eye torsion in parabolic flight: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 62(3) Mar 1991, 201-205. *Dinges, D. F., Rider, R. L., Dorrian, J., McGlinchey, E. L., Rogers, N. L., Cizman, Z., et al. (2005). Optical Computer Recognition of Facial Expressions Associated with Stress Induced by Performance Demands: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 76(6,Sect2,Suppl) Jun 2005, B172-B182. *DiZio, P., Lackner, J. R., & Evanoff, J. N. (1987). The influence of gravitoinertial force level on oculomotor and perceptual responses to coriolis, cross-coupling stimulation: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 58(9, Sect 2) Sep 1987, 218-223. *Dudley-Rowley, M. (1997). Deviance among expeditioners: Defining the off-nominal act through space and polar field analogs: Human Performance in Extreme Environments Vol 2(1) Jun 1997, 119-127. *Dunham, H. W. (1977). Community as process: Maintaining the delicate balance: American Journal of Community Psychology Vol 5(3) Sep 1977, 257-268. *Egorov, A. D., & Yuganov, E. M. (1985). Labyrinthine and extralabyrinthine mechanisms of space motion sickness: Kosmicheskaya Biologiya i Aviakosmicheskaya Meditsina Vol 19(2) 1985, 4-11. *Emurian, H.H., Brady, J.V., Ray, R.L., Meyerhoff, J.L., & Mougey, E.H. (1984). Experimental analysis of team performance. Naval Research Reviews, 36(1), 3-19 *Emurian, H. H., & Brady, J. V. (2007). Behavioral health management of space dwelling groups: Safe passage beyond Earth orbit: The Behavior Analyst Today Vol 8(2) 2007, 113-135. *Emurian, H.H., Canfield, K., & Brady, J.V. (2010). Behavior analysis of team performance: A case study of membership replacement. The Behavior Analyst Today, 11(3), 161-185. *Emurian, H.H., Canfield, G.C., Roma, P.G., Brinson, Z.S., Gasior, E.D., Hienz, R.D., Hursh, S.R., & Brady, J.V. (2011). A Multi-Player Team Performance Task: Design and Evaluation. In M.M. Cruz-Cunha, V.H. Carvalho, & P. Tavares (Eds.), Business, Technological and Social Dimensions of Computer Games: Multidisciplinary Developments (Ch. 13), IGI Global. *Esser, J. K., & Lindoerfer, J. S. (1989). Groupthink and the space shuttle Challenger accident: Toward a quantitative case analysis: Journal of Behavioral Decision Making Vol 2(3) Jul-Sep 1989, 167-177. *Feldman, S. P. (2000). Micro matters: The aesthetics of power in NASA's Flight Readiness Review: Journal of Applied Behavioral Science Vol 36(4) Dec 2000, 474-490. *Fitts, D. (2000). An overview of NASA ISS human engineering and habitability: Past, present, and future: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 71(9,Sect2,Suppl) Sep 2000, A112-A116. *Fowler, B., Bock, O., & Comfort, D. (2000). Is dual-task performance necessarily impaired in space? : Human Factors Vol 42(2) Sum 2000, 318-326. *Fowler, B., Comfort, D., & Bock, O. (2000). A review of cognitive and perceptual-motor performance in space: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 71(9,Sect2,Suppl) Sep 2000, A66-A68. *Friederici, A. D., & Levelt, W. J. (1987). Resolving perceptual conflicts: The cognitive mechanism of spatial orientation: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 58(9, Sect 2) Sep 1987, 164-169. *Fuglesang, C., Narici, L., Picozza, P., & Sannita, W. G. (2006). Phosphenes in Low Earth Orbit: Survey Responses from 59 Astronauts: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 77(4) Apr 2006, 449-452. *Fujii, M. D., & Patten, B. M. (1992). Neurology of microgravity and space travel: Neurologic Clinics Vol 10(4) Nov 1992, 999-1013. *Garon, S. (2006). Space project management lessons learned: A powerful tool for success: Journal of Knowledge Management Vol 10(2) 2006, 103-112. *Genik, R. J., II, Green, C. C., Graydon, F. X., & Armstrong, R. E. (2005). Cognitive Avionics and Watching Spaceflight Crews Think: Generation-After-Next Research Tools in Functional Neuroimaging: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 76(6,Sect2,Suppl) Jun 2005, B208-B212. *Gibson, T. M. (2006). The bioethics of enhancing human performance for spaceflight: Journal of Medical Ethics Vol 32(3) Mar 2006, 129-132. *Gmunder, F. K., Konstantinova, I., Cogoli, A., Lesnyak, A., & et al. (1994). Cellular immunity in cosmonauts during long duration spaceflight on board the orbital MIR station: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 65(5) May 1994, 419-423. *Gorgiladze, G. I., Samarin, G. I., & Bryanov, I. I. (1986). Interlabyrinthine asymmetry, vestibular dysfunction and space motion sickness: Kosmicheskaya Biologiya i Aviakosmicheskaya Meditsina Vol 20(3) May-Jun 1986, 19-31. *Granel, J. A., Gibert, C., & Loschi, A. (1989). An accident in our culture: Psychoanalytic study of the Challenger tragedy, the crises of change and an interminable analysis: Revista de Psicoanalisis Vol 46(6) 1989, 987-999. *Graybiel, A., & Lackner, J. R. (1977). Comparison of susceptibility to motion sickness during rotation at 30 rpm in the earth-horizontal, 10 head-up, and 10 head-down positions: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 48 Jan 1977, 7-11. *Grigor'ev, A. I., & Federov, B. M. (1996). Stress under normal conditions, hypokinesia simulating weightlessness and during flights in space: Human Physiology Vol 22(2) Mar-Apr 1996, 139-147. *Grigoriev, A. I., Kozlovskaya, I. B., & Potapov, A. N. (2002). Goals of biomedical support of a mission to Mars and possible approaches to achieving them: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 73(4) Apr 2002, 379-384. *Grigorova, V. K., & Kornilova, L. N. (1996). Microgravity effect on the vestibulo-ocular reflex is dependent on otolith and vision contributions: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 67(10) Oct 1996, 947-954. *Gundel, A., Drescher, J., & Polyakov, V. V. (2001). Quantity and quality of sleep during the record manned space flight of 438 days: Human Factors and Aerospace Safety Vol 1(1) 2001, 87-98. *Guschin, V. I., Efimov, V. A., & Smirnova, T. M. (1997). Evaluation of alterations in mental performance due to the effects of extended isolation: Aviakosmicheskaya i Ecologicheskaya Meditsina Vol 31(5) 1997, 19-28. *Guschin, V. I., Efimov, V. A., Smirnova, T. M., & Vinokhodova, A. G. (1997). The dynamics of the subjective perception of crew interactions during long-term isolation and confinement: Aviakosmicheskaya i Ecologicheskaya Meditsina Vol 31(4) 1997, 23-29. *Guschin, V. I., Zaprisa, N., Kolinichenko, T. B., Efimov, V. A., Smirnova, T. M., & Vinokhodova, A. G. (1997). The dynamics of the communicative interaction of a crew with external parties during long-term isolation: Aviakosmicheskaya i Ecologicheskaya Meditsina Vol 31(4) 1997, 15-20. *Gushin, V. I. (2003). Problems of Distant Communication of Isolated Small Groups: Human Physiology Vol 29(5) Sep-Oct 2003, 548-555. *Gushin, V. I., Zaprisa, N. S., Kolinitchenko, T. B., Efimov, V. A., Smirnova, T. M., Vinokhodova, A. G., et al. (1997). Content analysis of the crew communication with external communicants under prolonged isolation: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 68(12) Dec 1997, 1093-1098. *Handberg, R. (2004). Outer space as a shared frontier: Canada and the United States, Cooperation Between Unequal Partners: American Behavioral Scientist Vol 47(10) Jun 2004, 1247-1262. *Hanes, D. A. Perceptual centering of body segment orientation: Journal of Vestibular Research: Equilibrium & Orientation Vol 17(5-6) , 251-270. *Harm, D. L., & Parker, D. E. (1993). Perceived self-orientation and self-motion in microgravity, after landing and during preflight adaptation training: Journal of Vestibular Research: Equilibrium & Orientation Vol 3(3) Fal 1993, 297-305. *Harm, D. L., Parker, D. E., Reschke, M. F., & Skinner, N. C. (1998). Relationship between selected orientation rest frame, circular vection and space motion sickness: Brain Research Bulletin Vol 47(5) Nov 1998, 497-501. *Harris, P. R. (1989). Behavioral science space contributions: Behavioral Science Vol 34(3) Jul 1989, 207-227. *Harrison, A. A. (1986). On resistance to the involvement of personality, social, and organizational psychologists in the U.S. Space Program: Journal of Social Behavior & Personality Vol 1(3) Jul 1986, 315-324. *Harrison, A. A. (2005). Behavioral Health: Integrating Research and Application in Support of Exploration Missions: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 76(6,Sect2,Suppl) Jun 2005, B3-B12. *Harrison, A. A., Clearwater, Y. A., & McKay, C. P. (1989). The human experience in Antarctica: Applications to life in space: Behavioral Science Vol 34(4) Oct 1989, 253-271. *Harrison, A. A., Struthers, N. J., & Putz, B. J. (1991). Mission destination, mission duration, gender, and student perceptions of space habitat acceptability: Environment and Behavior Vol 23(2) Mar 1991, 221-232. *Helmreich, R. L. (1983). Applying psychology in outer space: Unfilled promises revisited: American Psychologist Vol 38(4) Apr 1983, 445-450. *Heuer, H., Manzey, D., Lorenz, B., & Sangals, J. (2003). Impairments of manual tracking performance during spaceflight are associated with specific effects of microgravity on visuomotor transformations: Ergonomics Vol 46(9) Jul 2003, 920-934. *Hinghoffer-Szalkay, H. G., Noskov, V. B., Rossler, A., Grigoriev, A. I., Kvetnansky, R., & Polyakow, V. V. (1999). Endocrine status and LBNP-induced hormone changes during a 438-day spaceflight: A case study: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 70(1) Jan 1999, 1-5. *Hlavacka, F., Dzurkova, O., & Polonyova, A. (2000). CNS adaptation to microgravity and its influence on human balance after spaceflight: Homeostasis in Health and Disease Vol 40(3-4) 2000, 132-133. *Holland, A. W. (2000). Psychology of spaceflight: Human Performance in Extreme Environments Vol 5(1) Oct 2000, 4-20. *Holland, A. W., & Curtis, K. (1999). Spaceflight psychology: Operational psychology countermeasures during the Lunar-Mars Life Support Test Project: Human Performance in Extreme Environments Vol 4(2) Oct 1999, 50-55. *Ihle, E. C., Ritsher, J. B., & Kanas, N. (2006). Positive Psychological Outcomes of Spaceflight: An Empirical Study: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 77(2) Feb 2006, 93-101. *Janowsky, D. S., & et al. (1984). A cholinomimetic model of motion sickness and space adaptation syndrome: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 55(8) Aug 1984, 692-696. *Johannes, B., Petrovitsh Salnitski, V., Gunga, H.-C., & Kirsch, K. (2000). Voice stress monitoring in space--Possibilities and limits: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 71(9,Sect2,Suppl) Sep 2000, A58-A65. *Johnson, J. C., & Finney, B. R. (1986). Structural approaches to the study of groups in space: A look at two analogs: Journal of Social Behavior & Personality Vol 1(3) Jul 1986, 325-347. *Jones, N. (2005). Lie back and think of science: Nature Vol 435(7043) Jun 2005, 730-731. *Jungling, S., Bock, O., & Girgenrath, M. (2002). Speed-accuracy trade-off of grasping movements during microgravity: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 73(5) May 2002, 430-435. *Kanas, N. (1985). Psychosocial factors affecting simulated and actual space missions: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 56(8) Aug 1985, 806-811. *Kanas, N. (1987). Psychological and interpersonal issues in space: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 144(6) Jun 1987, 703-709. *Kanas, N. (1991). Psychosocial support for cosmonauts: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 62(4) Apr 1991, 353-355. *Kanas, N. (1998). Psychiatric issues affecting long duration space missions: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 69(12) Dec 1998, 1211-1216. *Kanas, N. (2005). Interpersonal Issues in Space: Shuttle/Mir and Beyond: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 76(6,Sect2,Suppl) Jun 2005, B126-B134. *Kanas, N., & Manzey, D. (2008). Space psychology and psychiatry (2nd ed.). New York, NY ; El Segundo, CA: Springer Science + Business Media; Microcosm Press. *Kanas, N., Salnitskiy, V., Grund, E. M., Gushin, V., Weiss, D. S., Kozerenko, O., et al. (2000). Interpersonal and cultural issues involving crews and ground personnel during Shuttle/Mir space missions: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 71(9,Sect2,Suppl) Sep 2000, A11-A16. *Kanas, N., Salnitskiy, V., Gushin, V., Weiss, D. S., Grund, E. M., Flynn, C., et al. (2001). Asthenia--does it exist in space? : Psychosomatic Medicine Vol 63(6) Nov-Dec 2001, 874-880. *Kanas, N. A., Salnitskiy, V. P., Boyd, J. E., Gushin, V. I., Weis, D. S., Saylor, S. A., et al. (2007). Crewmember and mission control personnel interactions during International Space Station missions: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 78(6) Jun 2007, 601-607. *Kane, R. L., Short, P., Sipes, W., & Flynn, C. F. (2005). Development and Validation of the Spaceflight Cognitive Assessment Tool for Windows (WinSCAT): Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 76(6,Sect2,Suppl) Jun 2005, B183-B191. *Kaur, I., Simons, E. R., Castro, V. A., Ott, C. M., & Pierson, D. L. (2004). Changes in neutrophil functions in astronauts: Brain, Behavior, and Immunity Vol 18(5) Sep 2004, 443-450. *Kaur, I., Simons, E. R., Castro, V. A., Ott, C. M., & Pierson, D. L. (2005). Changes in monocyte functions of astronauts: Brain, Behavior, and Immunity Vol 19(6) Nov 2005, 547-554. *Kelly, A. D., & Kanas, N. (1992). Crewmember communication in space: A survey of astronauts and cosmonauts: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 63(8) Aug 1992, 721-726. *Kelly, A. D., & Kanas, N. (1993). Communication between space crews and ground personnel: A survey of astronauts and cosmonauts: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 64(9, Sect 1) Sep 1993, 795-800. *Kelly, S. M., Rosekind, M. R., Dinges, D. F., Miller, D. L., Gillen, K. A., Gregory, K. B., et al. (1998). Flight controller alertness and performance during spaceflight shiftwork operations: Human Performance in Extreme Environments Vol 3(1) Sep 1998, 100-106. *Kelly, T. H., Hienz, R. D., Zarcone, T. J., Wurster, R. M., & Brady, J. V. (2005). Crewmember performance before, during, and after spaceflight: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 84(2) Sep 2005, 227-241. *Kennedy, R. S., Berbaum, K. S., Williams, M. C., Brannan, J. R., & et al. (1987). Transfer of perceptual-motor training and the space adaptation syndrome: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 58(9, Sect 2) Sep 1987, 29-33. *King, M. J. (1997). Apollo 13 creativity: In-the-box innovation: Journal of Creative Behavior Vol 31(4) 1997, 299-308. *Koga, K. (1997). What the gravity environment enables us to attain: Japanese Journal of Psychonomic Science Vol 16(1) Sep 1997, 45-53. *Kornilova, L. N. (2001). The tracking function of human eye in microgravity and during readaptation to Earth's gravity: Aviakosmicheskaya i Ecologicheskaya Meditsina Vol 35(6) 2001, 30-39. *Kornilova, L. N., Goncharenko, A. M., Grigorova, V., & Manev, A. (1992). Pattern of spontaneous oculomotor activity in microgravity and readaptation: Aviakosmicheskaya i Ecologicheskaya Meditsina Vol 26(2) Mar-Apr 1992, 15-22. *Kornilova, L. N., Goncharenko, A. M., Korsunsky, S. B., Tarasov, I. K., & et al. (1990). Vestibular function and sensory interaction after space flight: Kosmicheskaya Biologiya i Aviakosmicheskaya Meditsina Vol 25(1) Jan-Feb 1990, 12-17. *Kornilova, L. N., Grigorova, V., Bodo, G., & Chernobylsky, L. M. (1995). Neurophysiological patterns of the vestibular adaptation to microgravity: Aviakosmicheskaya i Ecologicheskaya Meditsina Vol 29(5) 1995, 23-30. *Kornilova, L. N., & Kozlovskaya, I. B. (2003). Neurosensory Mechanisms of Space Adaptation Syndrome: Human Physiology Vol 29(5) Sep-Oct 2003, 527-538. *Kornilova, L. N., Mueller, C., & Chernobyl'skii, L. M. (1995). Phenomenology of spatial illusory reactions under conditions of weightlessness: Human Physiology Vol 21(4) Jul-Aug 1995, 344-351. *Kornilova, L. N., Mueller, C., Wiest, G., Shteinvender, G., & et al. (1995). Spontaneous and visually induced illusory responses in weightlessness: Results of the Austrian-Russian experiment "OPTOVERT," performed within the framework of the "AUSTROMIR" program, Part 1: Aviakosmicheskaya i Ecologicheskaya Meditsina Vol 29(6) 1995, 4-11. *Kozerenko, O. P., Gushin, V. I., Sled, A. D., Efimov, V. A., & Pystinnikova, J. M. (1999). Some problems of group interaction in prolonged space flights: Human Performance in Extreme Environments Vol 4(1) Apr 1999, 123-127. *Krafczyk, S., Knapek, M., Philipp, J., Querner, V., & Dieterich, M. (2003). Optokinetic stimulation in microgravity: Torsional eye movements and subjective visual vertical: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 74(5,Sect1) May 2003, 517-521. *Kraft, N. O., Lyons, T. J., & Binder, H. (2003). Intercultural crew issues in long-duration spaceflight: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 74(5,Sect1) May 2003, 575-578. *Kring, J. P. (2001). Multicultural factors for international spaceflight: Journal of Human Performance in Extreme Environments Vol 5(2) Jun 2001, 11-32. *Kubis, J. F., & McLaughlin, E. J. (1967). Psychological Aspects of Space Flight: Transactions of the New York Academy of Sciences 30(2) 1967, 320-330. *Lackner, J. R. (1993). Orientation and movement in unusual force environments: Psychological Science Vol 4(3) May 1993, 134-142. *Lackner, J. R., & DiZio, P. (1993). Multisensory, cognitive, and motor influences on human spatial orientation in weightlessness: Journal of Vestibular Research: Equilibrium & Orientation Vol 3(3) Fal 1993, 361-372. *Lackner, J. R., & Graybiel, A. (1981). Variations in gravitoinertial force level affect the gain of the vestibulo-ocular reflex: Implications for the etiology of space motion sickness: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 52(3) Mar 1981, 154-158. *Lackner, J. R., & Graybiel, A. (1983). Etiological factors in space motion sickness: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 54(8) Aug 1983, 675-681. *Lackner, J. R., & Graybiel, A. (1987). Head movements in low and high gravitoinertial force environments elicit motion sickness: Implications for space motion sickness: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 58(9, Sect 2) Sep 1987, 212-217. *Lackner, J. R., Graybiel, A., & DiZio, P. A. (1991). Altered sensorimotor control of the body as an etiological factor in space motion sickness: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 62(8) Aug 1991, 765-771. *Lackner, J. R., Graybiel, A., Johnson, W. H., & Money, K. E. (1987). Asymmetric otolith function and increased susceptibility to motion sickness during exposure to variations in gravitoinertial acceleration level: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 58(7) Jul 1987, 652-657. *Larina, I. M., Bystritskaya, A. F., & Smirnova, T. M. (1999). Psychophysiological monitoring under conditions of real and simulated microgravity: Human Physiology Vol 25(5) Sep-Oct 1999, 574-579. *Le Scanff, C., Bachelard, C., Cazes, G., Rosnet, E., & Rivolier, J. (1997). Psychological study of a crew in long-term space flight simulation: International Journal of Aviation Psychology Vol 7(4) 1997, 293-309. *Lebedev, V. I. (1980). Stages of psychological adaptation under altered conditions of existence: Voprosy Psychologii No 4 Jul-Aug 1980, 50-59. *Leon, G. R. (2005). Men and Women in Space: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 76(6,Sect2,Suppl) Jun 2005, B84-B88. *Leslie, J. M., & Thompson, D. A. (1968). Human Frequency Response as a Function of Visual Feedback Delay: Human Factors 10(1) 1968, 67-78. *Lieberman, P., Morey, A., Hochstadt, J., Larson, M., & Mather, S. (2005). Mount Everest: A Space Analogue for Speech Monitoring of Cognitive Deficits and Stress: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 76(6,Sect2,Suppl) Jun 2005, B198-B207. *Linde, C. (2006). Learning from the Mars Rover Mission: Scientific discovery, learning and memory: Journal of Knowledge Management Vol 10(2) 2006, 90-102. *Lipshits, M. I., Gurfinkel, E. V., Matsakis, I., & Lestienne, F. (1993). Microgravity effects on sensorimotor interaction during operator activity: Proprioceptive feedbacks: Aviakosmicheskaya i Ecologicheskaya Meditsina Vol 27(1) Jan-Feb 1993, 26-30. *Lipshits, M. I., Gurfinkel, V. S., Dechaunin, S., McIntyre, D., & Bertose, A. (2002). Gravitation and the hemispheric specialization of the brain in bilateral symmetry determination: Human Physiology Vol 28(2) Apr 2002, 143-148. *Lit, A. (1967). Vision in Outer Space: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 12 (7), Jul, 1967. *Litsov, A. N., & Bulyko, V. I. (1983). Principles of rational arrangement of work-rest cycles in prolonged space flights: Kosmicheskaya Biologiya i Aviakosmicheskaya Meditsina Vol 17(4) 1983, 9-12. *Litsov, A. N., & Shevchenko, V. F. (1985). Psychophysiological aspects of workest cycles of crewmembers in prolonged space missions: Kosmicheskaya Biologiya i Aviakosmicheskaya Meditsina Vol 19(2) 1985, 12-16. *Lozano, M. L., & Wong, C. (2000). Concerns for a multicultural crew aboard the International Space Station: Human Performance in Extreme Environments Vol 5(1) Oct 2000, 111-113. *Lugg, D. J. (2005). Behavioral Health in Antarctica: Implications for Long-Duration Space Missions: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 76(6,Sect2,Suppl) Jun 2005, B74-B77. *Maharik, M., & Fischhoff, B. (1992). The risks of using nuclear energy sources in space: Some lay activists' perceptions: Risk Analysis Vol 12(3) Sep 1992, 383-392. *Maharik, M., & Fischhoff, B. (1993). Risk knowledge and risk attitudes regarding nuclear energy sources in space: Risk Analysis Vol 13(3) Jun 1993, 345-353. *Mallis, M. M., & DeRoshia, C. W. (2005). Circadian Rhythms, Sleep, and Performance in Space: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 76(6,Sect2,Suppl) Jun 2005, B94-B107. *Manzey, D. (2000). Monitoring of mental performance during spaceflight: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 71(9,Sect2,Suppl) Sep 2000, A69-A75. *Manzey, D., & Lorenz, B. (1998). Mental performance during short-term and long-term spaceflight: Brain Research Reviews Vol 28(1-2) Nov 1998, 215-221. *Manzey, D., & Lorenz, B. (1999). Human performance during spaceflight: Human Performance in Extreme Environments Vol 4(1) Apr 1999, 8-13. *Manzey, D., Lorenz, B., Heuer, H., & Sangals, J. (2000). Impairments of manual tracking performance during spaceflight: More converging evidence from a 20-day space mission: Ergonomics Vol 43(5) May 2000, 589-609. *Manzey, D., Lorenz, B., & Poljakov, V. (1998). Mental performance in extreme environments: Results from a performance monitoring study during a 438-day spaceflight: Ergonomics Vol 41(4) Apr 1998, 537-559. *Manzey, D., Lorenz, B., Schiewe, A., Finell, G., & Thiele, G. (1995). Dual-task performance in space: Results from a single-case study during a short-term space mission: Human Factors Vol 37(4) Dec 1995, 667-681. *Manzey, D., Schiewe, A., & Fassbender, C. (1996). Psychological countermeasures for extended manned spaceflights: Human Performance in Extreme Environments Vol 1(2) Nov 1996, 66-84. *Marton, T., Helm, C. E., & Green, B. (1967). The Assessment of Human Performance for the Analysis of Space Missions: Behavioral Science 12(6) 1967, 490-497. *Merfeld, D. M., Christie, J. R. I., & Young, L. R. (1994). Perceptual and eye movement responses elicited by linear acceleration following spaceflight: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 65(11) Nov 1994, 1015-1024. *Miksik, O. (1979). Investigation of the dynamics of immediate psychological states in the first Czechoslovak cosmonaut: Ceskoslovenska Psychologie Vol 23(1) 1979, 32-41. *Mittelstaedt, H., & Glasauer, S. (1993). Crucial effects of weightlessness on human orientation: Journal of Vestibular Research: Equilibrium & Orientation Vol 3(3) Fal 1993, 307-314. *Monk, T. H., Buysse, D. J., Billy, B. D., Kennedy, K. S., & Willrich, L. M. (1998). Sleep and circadian rhythms in four orbiting astronauts: Journal of Biological Rhythms Vol 13(3) Jun 1998, 188-201. *Monk, T. H., Buysse, D. J., & Rose, L. R. (1999). Wrist actigraphic measures of sleep in space: Sleep: Journal of Sleep Research & Sleep Medicine Vol 22(7) Nov 1999, 948-954. *Moore, S. T., Clement, G., Dai, M., Raphan, T., Solomon, D., & Cohen, B. (2003). Ocular and perceptual responses to linear acceleration in microgravity: Alterations in otolith function on the COSMOS and Neurolab flights: Journal of Vestibular Research: Equilibrium & Orientation Vol 13(4-6) 2003, 377-393. *Murphy, W. W., Krusemark, K. A., & Moyer, R. W. (1968). Increased Crew Activities Scheduling Effectiveness through the Use of Computer Techniques: Human Factors 10(1) 1968, 57-62. *Musson, D. M., & Helmreich, R. L. (2005). Long-term Personality Data Collection in Support of Spaceflight and Analogue Research: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 76(6,Sect2,Suppl) Jun 2005, B119-B125. *Myasnikov, V. I. (1983). Psychic status and work capacity of Salyut-6 crewmembers: Kosmicheskaya Biologiya i Aviakosmicheskaya Meditsina Vol 17(6) 1983, 22-25. *Myasnikov, V. I. (1988). From Vostok to Mir: Psychological aspects: Kosmicheskaya Biologiya i Aviakosmicheskaya Meditsina Vol 22(6) Nov-Dec 1988, 17-23. *Myasnikov, V. I., & Zamaletdinov, I. S. (1998). Psychological states and group interactions of crew members in flight: Human Performance in Extreme Environments Vol 3(1) Sep 1998, 44-56. *Neerincx, M. A., Ruijsendaal, M., & Wolff, M. (2001). Usability engineering guide for integrated operation support in space station payloads: International Journal of Cognitive Ergonomics Vol 5(3) Sep 2001, 187-198. *Newberg, A. B. (1994). Changes in the central nervous system and their clinical correlates during long-term spaceflight: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 65(6) Jun 1994, 562-572. *Nicholas, J. M. (1989). Interpersonal and group-behavior skills training for crews on space station: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 60(6) Jun 1989, 603-608. *Nicholas, J. M., & Penwell, L. W. (1995). A proposed profile of the effective leader in human spaceflight based on findings from analog environments: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 66(1) Jan 1995, 63-72. *Oman, C. M., & Balkwill, M. D. (1993). Horizontal angular VOR, nystagmus dumping, and sensation duration in Spacelab SLS-1 crewmembers: Journal of Vestibular Research: Equilibrium & Orientation Vol 3(3) Fal 1993, 315-330. *Ormrod, J. S. (2007). Pro-space activism and narcissistic phantasy: Psychoanalysis, Culture & Society Vol 12(3) Sep 2007, 260-278. *Palinkas, L. A. (1998). Where No Man Has Gone Before: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 43 (6), Jun, 1998. *Palinkas, L. A., Gunderson, E., Holland, A. W., Miller, C., & Johnson, J. C. (2000). Predictors of behavior and performance in extreme environments: The Antarctic space analogue program: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 71(6) Jun 2000, 619-625. *Parker, D. E. (2003). Spatial perception changes associated with space flight: Implications for adaptation to altered inertial environments: Journal of Vestibular Research: Equilibrium & Orientation Vol 13(4-6) 2003, 331-343. *Parker, D. E., Reschke, M. F., von Gierke, H. E., & Lessard, C. S. (1987). Effects of proposed preflight adaptation training on eye movements, self-motion perception, and motion sickness: A progress report: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 58(9, Sect 2) Sep 1987, 42-49. *Paule, M. G., Chelonis, J. J., Blake, D. J., & Dornhoffer, J. L. (2004). Effects of drug countermeasures for space motion sickness on working memory in humans: Neurotoxicology and Teratology Vol 26(6) Nov-Dec 2004, 825-837. *Paxton, L. J. (2006). Managing innovative space missions: Lessons from NASA: Journal of Knowledge Management Vol 10(2) 2006, 8-21. *Penwell, L. W. (1990) Problems of intergroup behavior in human spaceflight operations. Journal of Spacecraft and Rockets, Sep-Oct; 27(5):464-9. *Polyakov, V. V., Posokhov, S. I., Ponomaryova, I. P., Zhukova, O. P., & et al. (1994). Sleep in space flight: Aviakosmicheskaya i Ecologicheskaya Meditsina Vol 28(3) 1994, 4-7. *Preiss, D. D. (2002). Postcards from the outer space: Advancing psychology in the new frontier: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 47 (3), Jun, 2002. *Putcha, L., Berens, K. L., Marshburn, T. H., Ortega, H. J., & Billica, R. D. (1999). Pharmaceutical use by U.S. astronauts on Space Shuttle missions: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 70(7) Jul 1999, 705-708. *Ratino, D. A., Repperger, D. W., Goodyear, C., Potor, G., & et al. (1988). Quantification of reaction time and time perception during space shuttle operations: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 59(3) Mar 1988, 220-224. *Ratner, G. S. (1986). Problems of aviation and space medicine, biology and psychology discussed at the XV Gagarin lectures: Kosmicheskaya Biologiya i Aviakosmicheskaya Meditsina Vol 20(4) Jul-Aug 1986, 88-94. *Reschke, M. F., Bloomberg, J. J., Harm, D. L., Paloski, W. H., Layne, C., & McDonald, V. (1998). Posture, locomotion, spatial orientation and motion sickness as a function of space flight: Brain Research Reviews Vol 28(1-2) Nov 1998, 102-117. *Reschke, M. F., & Parker, D. E. (1987). Effects of prolonged weightlessness on self-motion perception and eye movements evoked by roll and pitch: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 58(9, Sect 2) Sep 1987, 153-158. *Ritsher, J. B. (2005). Cultural Factors and the International Space Station: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 76(6,Sect2,Suppl) Jun 2005, B135-B144. *Roebuck, J. A., Jr. (1968). A System of Notation and Measurement for Space Suit Mobility Evaluation: Human Factors 10(1) 1968, 79-94. *Rosenberg, E. L., Haines, R. F., & Jordan, K. (1989). The effects of window shape and reticle presence on performance in a vertical alignment task: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 60(6) Jun 1989, 543-549. *Ross, H. E., & Reschke, M. F. (1982). Mass estimation and discrimination during brief periods of zero gravity: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 31(5) May 1982, 429-436. *Ross, H. E., Schwartz, E., & Emmerson, P. G. (1987). The nature of sensorimotor adaptation to altered G-levels: Evidence from mass discrimination: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 58(9, Sect 2) Sep 1987, 148-152. *Rowe, J. B. (2006). The Rhetoric of the Columbia: Space as a Wilderness, a Miracle, and a Resource. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Sadamoto, T., Bonde-Petersen, F., & Suzuki, Y. (1987). Cardiovascular reflexes during isometric exercise: Role of muscle mass and gravitational stress: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 58(3) Mar 1987, 211-217. *Sandal, G. M. (2001). Crew tension during a space station simulation: Environment and Behavior Vol 33(1) Jan 2001, 134-150. *Sandal, G. M. (2005). Psychology in space: Tidsskrift for Norsk Psykologforening Vol 42(4) Apr 2005, 301-309. *Sandal, G. M., Vaernes, R., & Ursin, H. (1995). Interpersonal relations during simulated space missions: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 66(7) Jul 1995, 617-624. *Santy, P. (1983). The journey out and in: Psychiatry and space exploration: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 140(5) May 1983, 519-527. *Santy, P. A. (1987). Psychiatric components of a health maintenance facility (HMF) on space station: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 58(12) Dec 1987, 1219-1224. *Santy, P. A., Holland, A. W., Looper, L., & Marcondes-North, R. (1993). Multicultural factors in the space environment: Results of an international shuttle crew debrief: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 64(3, Sect 1) Mar 1993, 196-200. *Sauer, J., Hockey, G. R. J., & Wastell, D. G. (1999). Maintenance of complex performance during a 135-day spaceflight simulation: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 70(3, Sect 1) Mar 1999, 236-244. *Sauer, J., Wastell, D. G., & Hockey, G. R. J. (2000). A conceptual framework for designing micro-worlds for complex work domains: A case study of the Cabin Air Management System: Computers in Human Behavior Vol 16(1) Jan 2000, 45-58. *Savilov, A. A., Bayevsky, R. M., Bystritskaya, A. F., Guschin, V. I., Manovtsev, G. A., Nichiporuk, I. A., et al. (1997). Onboard equipment-based study of the dynamics of the psychophysiological and biochemical responses of operators during 135-day isolation in the Mir orbital space station mock-up: Aviakosmicheskaya i Ecologicheskaya Meditsina Vol 31(5) 1997, 28-38. *Schoonhoven, C. B. (1986). Sociotechnical considerations for the development of the space station: Autonomy and the human element in space: Journal of Applied Behavioral Science Vol 22(3) 1986, 271-286. *Seminara, J. L., Shavelson, R. J., & Parsons, S. O. (1967). Effect of Reduced Pressure on Human Performance: Human Factors 9(5) 1967, 409-418. *Semjen, A., Leone, G., & Lipshits, M. (1998). Temporal control and motor control: Two functional modules which may be influenced differently under microgravity: Human Movement Science Vol 17(1) Jan 1998, 77-93. *Shavelson, R. J., & Seminara, J. L. (1968). Effect of Lunar Gravity on Man's Performance of Basic Maintenance Tasks: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 52(3) Jun 1968, 177-183. *Shelhamer, M., & Zee, D. S. (2003). Context-specific adaptation and its significance for neurovestibular problems of space flight: Journal of Vestibular Research: Equilibrium & Orientation Vol 13(4-6) 2003, 345-362. *Shepanek, M. (2005). Human Behavioral Research in Space: Quandaries for Research Subjects and Researchers: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 76(6,Sect2,Suppl) Jun 2005, B25-B30. *Shephard, J. M., & Kosslyn, S. M. (2005). The MiniCog Rapid Assessment Battery: Developing a "Blood Pressure Cuff for the Mind": Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 76(6,Sect2,Suppl) Jun 2005, B192-B197. *Sheridan, T. B., Kruser, D. S., & Deutsch, S. (1987). Human factors in automated and robotic space systems: Proceedings of a symposium. Washington, DC: National Research Council. *Simonov, P. V., & Frolov, M. V. (1977). Analysis of the human voice as a method of controlling emotional state: Achievements and goals: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 48 Jan 1977, 23-25. *Smart, K. (2001). Human factors and life support issues in crew rescue from the International Space Station (ISS): Journal of Human Performance in Extreme Environments Vol 5(2) Jun 2001, 2-6. *Solcova, I. (2004). Psychosocial and psychophysiological strain in extended spaceflight simulation: Studia Psychologica Vol 46(3) 2004, 179-186. *Stahl, G. (1996). Armchair missions to Mars: Using case-based reasoning and fuzzy logic to simulate a time series model of astronaut crews: Knowledge-Based Systems Vol 9(7) Nov 1996, 409-415. *Stepanova, S. I. (1982). Stress and biological rhythms: Kosmicheskaya Biologiya i Aviakosmicheskaya Meditsina Vol 16(1) Jan-Feb 1982, 16-20. *Stewart, R. (1985). Psychology of spaceflight: II. Suggested bases of space motion sickness: Perceptual disorientation and elevated stomach pH: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 60(1) Feb 1985, 189-190. *Stewart, R. (1985). Space Flight: III. Isolation of perceptual variable in parabola flight sickness with countermeasure to lower gastric pH: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 60(3) Jun 1985, 960-962. *Stewart, R. (1985). Space flight: IV. Variables of motion sickness: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 61(2) Oct 1985, 397-398. *Stewart, R. A. (1988). Habitability and behavioral issues of space flight: Small Group Behavior Vol 19(4) Nov 1988, 434-451. *Stowe, R. P., Pierson, D. L., & Barrett, A. D. T. (2001). Elevated stress hormone levels relate to Epstein-Barr virus reactivation in astronauts: Psychosomatic Medicine Vol 63(6) Nov-Dec 2001, 891-895. *Strollo, F., Norsk, P., Roecker, L., Strollo, G., More, M., Bollanti, L., et al. (1998). Indirect evidence of CNS adrenergic pathways activation during spaceflight: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 69(8) Aug 1998, 777-780. *Stroud, K. J., Harm, D. L., & Klaus, D. M. (2005). Preflight Virtual Reality Training as a Countermeasure for Space Motion Sickness and Disorientation: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 76(4) Apr 2005, 352-356. *Stuster, J. (2005). Analogue Prototypes for Lunar and Mars Exploration: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 76(6,Sect2,Suppl) Jun 2005, B78-B83. *Suedfeld, P. (2003). Canadian space psychology: The future may be almost here: Canadian Psychology/Psychologie canadienne Vol 44(2) May 2003, 85-92. *Suedfeld, P. (2005). Invulnerability, Coping, Salutogenesis, Integration: Four Phases of Space Psychology: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 76(6,Sect2,Suppl) Jun 2005, B61-B66. *Sulc, J., & Moravek, M. (1979). Analysis of verbal behaviour of the first Czechoslovak cosmonaut during space flight: Ceskoslovenska Psychologie Vol 23(1) 1979, 42-49. *Sulzman, F. M., Ferraro, J. S., Fuller, C. A., Moore-Ede, M. C., & et al. (1992). Thermoregulatory responses of Rhesus monkeys during spaceflight: Physiology & Behavior Vol 51(3) Mar 1992, 585-591. *Sykora, Y., Nechaev, A. P., Sholtsova, I., Bahbouh, R., Konopasek, P., Kozerenko, O. P., et al. (1997). Evaluation of the dynamics of in-group strain during long isolation: Aviakosmicheskaya i Ecologicheskaya Meditsina Vol 31(4) 1997, 11-15. *Takase, S., Goda, T., Yokogoshi, H., & Hoshi, T. (1992). Changes in vitamin A status following prolonged immobilization (simulated weightlessness): Life Sciences Vol 51(18) 1992, 1459-1466. *Taylor, A. J. (1989). Behavioural science and outer space research: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 60(8) Aug 1989, 815-816. *Terelak, J. F. (1989). Trends in Poland in space psychology research: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 60(4) Apr 1989, 352-360. *Tigranyan, R. A., & Kovalev, V. Y. (1986). Effect of long-term space flight on the concentration of polyamines in the rat brain: Kosmicheskaya Biologiya i Aviakosmicheskaya Meditsina Vol 20(3) May-Jun 1986, 53-57. *Uchakin, P. N., Stowe, R. P., Paddon-Jones, D., Tobin, B. W., Ferrando, A. A., & Wolfe, R. R. (2007). Cytokine secretion and latent herpes virus reactivation with 28 days of horizontal hypokinesia: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 78(6) Jun 2007, 608-612. *Usenko, G. A., & Panin, L. E. (1992). Prediction of working capacity of flight operators with a different level of anxiety: Aviakosmicheskaya i Ecologicheskaya Meditsina Vol 26(5-6) Sep-Dec 1992, 14-17. *Van Pelt, S. J. (1975). Hypnosis and space travel: Journal of the American Institute of Hypnosis Vol 16(6) Nov 1975, 17-21. *Vinokhodova, A. G., Bystritskaya, A. F., Rosnet, E., & Kases, J. (1997). Some features of group interaction and individual behavior under conditions of prolonged small-group isolation: Aviakosmicheskaya i Ecologicheskaya Meditsina Vol 31(4) 1997, 20-23. *Whitmore, M., McQuilkin, M. L., & Woolford, B. J. (1998). Habitability and performance issues for long duration space flights: Human Performance in Extreme Environments Vol 3(1) Sep 1998, 64-74. *Wichman, H. A. (2005). Behavioral and Health Implications of Civilian Spaceflight: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 76(6,Sect2,Suppl) Jun 2005, B164-B171. *Willams, R. S., & Davis, J. R. (2005). A Critical Strategy: Ensuring Behavioral Health During Extended-Duration Space Missions: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 76(6,Sect2,Suppl) Jun 2005, B1-B2. *Winget, C. M., DeRoshia, C. W., Markley, C. L., & Holley, D. C. (1984). A review of human physiological and performance changes associated with desynchronosis of biological rhythms: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 55(12) Dec 1984, 1085-1096. *Wolbers, H. L. (1987). Discussion: Comments on the human role in space systems. Washington, DC: National Research Council. *Woodard, D., Parker, D., & von Gierke, H. (1987). Effects of a visual-vestibular stimulus on the vestibulo-ocular reflex: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 58(9, Sect 2) Sep 1987, 198-202. *Woolford, B., & Mount, F. (2006). Human space flight. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Yakovleva, I. Y., Kornilova, L. N., Tarasov, I. K., & Alekseev, V. N. (1982). Studies of the vestibular and spatial perception functions in cosmonauts: Kosmicheskaya Biologiya i Aviakosmicheskaya Meditsina Vol 16(1) Jan-Feb 1982, 20-26. *Young, L. R. (2000). Vestibular reactions to spaceflight: Human factors issues: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 71(9,Sect2,Suppl) Sep 2000, A100-A104. *Young, L. R. (2003). Spatial Orientation. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Young, L. R., Oman, C. M., Merfeld, D., Watt, D., & et al. (1993). Spatial orientation and posture during and following weightlessness: Human experiments on Spacelab Life Sciences 1: Journal of Vestibular Research: Equilibrium & Orientation Vol 3(3) Fal 1993, 231-239. *Zender, J., Schwehm, G., & Wilke, M. (2006). The Rosetta video approach: An overview and lessons learned so far: Journal of Knowledge Management Vol 10(2) 2006, 66-75. Dissertations *Brewer, J. D. (2004). Effects of running with backpack loads during simulated gravitational transitions: Improvements in postural control. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Lewis, J. L. (1979). Operator performance and localized muscle fatigue in a simulated space vehicle control task: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Noonan, R. J. (1998). A philosophical inquiry into the role of sexology in space life sciences research and human factors: Considerations for extended spaceflight. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Swan, C. W. (1985). Space operations in the Year 2000: Organization impact of human factors on long duration space missions: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Wong, C. K. (1993). Analysis of multicultural crew factors for international manned spaceflight missions: Dissertation Abstracts International. Category:Transportation psychology